Mahora's Maelstrom
by Battousai37
Summary: When Naruto dies in the lands of the Elemental Nations, Kami gives him a second chance at life in the all girls school of Mahora. What will become of Naruto in a school as big as a city with girls around every corner? You'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima.

**A/N: Alright people, here it is, my first attempt at writing a fic. Now, just like any other author, I promote and accept constructive criticism. However, I also know that I can't control what people choose to leave as a review, so all I ask is if you're going to flame me, at least make it creative. Thank You (^_^)**

**P.S.: I would like to thank Sunwraith and Wolf3391 for giving me permission to use some of their ideas for my story. If anyone has not read their stories, I highly suggest you read them first. Both are highly entertaining. Now on with the show!**

_**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**_

Chapter 1

"JUST DO IT BAA-CHAN!" yelled a blonde teenager to a woman who looked no older than 30. "I need those eyes, its the only way I can face him with any chance of winning!" The woman in question, a stunning blonde with bust that could make most woman green with envy, was Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure. She simply replied to the teenage blonde by saying, "Listen here brat, I don't have to DO anything! The only reason I trusted you in letting you off that island-", "turtle" interrupted the male blonde. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE INTERRUPTING ME!" shouted Tsunade with some anger in her voice. "I supported you in letting you off that damned turtle!...and joining this war because of the power you house. You were able to finally achieve true control over it, that should be enough to stop Madara. Even the Yondaime believed it to be enough." There was a moment of silence before she continued saying, "Naruto, you don't need more power, you have plenty already." The now identified Naruto had a serious look on his face as he said, "Baa-chan, if anyone knows the most of what the Yondaime wanted, its me. He told me what he wanted, he entrusted me with-" Now it was the woman's turn to interrupt as she blurted out, "He told you! He's been dead for 17 years now, how could he tell you anything?" "Because I spoke with him!" shouted Naruto, a little irritated at being interrupted, forgetting his own interruption just moments earlier.

"How did you-", "It was during Pain's attack." said Naruto in a dejected voice, using Nagato's alias to avoid confusion. "I was in the seal, after Hinata got injured, and I was feeling sorry for myself for not having enough power to protect her. All logic went out the window and I was about to pull off the seal when he just showed up out of nowhere and stopped me." Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he continued, "He explained to me that he left some of his chakra behind in the seal for just that situation; for if I ever tried to pull off the seal." Seeing the look of shame on Naruto's face, Tsunade quickly changed the subject by saying, "See! There's your proof, he told you himself tha-", "He left me with what he thought was enough power at the time! But he did not forsee Madara gaining the Rinnegan. Had it just been the Sharingan, I might have stood a chance, even with Sasuke backing him; but now the power scale has tipped, and what I have is not enough." Tsunade rubbed her temples, feeling a massive headache coming on. She had left her position at the Joint Shinobi Army Headquarters early in hopes of relaxing a little. Had she known Naruto would be waiting for her at her tent, she might have reconsidered. She had walked in half an hour earlier to find him waiting for her with a look of determination on his face and the body of the Sanbi Jinchuuriki. When asked why he was there, he went on to explain that he needed the eyes the dead man currently possessed; one Rinnegan, and the other a Sharingan. She had proceeded to tell him it was impossible, that the only reason those corpses could use them was because they were just that, corpses. They had the luxury of not feeling the pain nor the chakra drain from possessing dojutsus that only a true member of the bloodline could posses. They continued to argue until they landed in the situation they were currently in.

"Well," replied Naruto, "if that was the case, then why did he just implant them in the Jinchuuriki. He could of given them to a few more of the corpses to make this war that much more difficult. If my theory is correct, then its because Madara could NOT implant them in anyone else; meaning I should be able to use them as well. Come on Baa-chan, what's the worst that could happen?" "What's the worst that could happen? WHAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN? YOU COULD DIE BRAT!" "That's a risk I'm willing to take." There was a moment of silence. Tsunade couldn't believe her ears, here was the one person she considered her own flesh and blood, willing to die for a CHANCE at a bit more power. Her face turned red as she yelled, "WELL I'M NOT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME LIKE THE UCHIHA, WILLING TO DO ANYTHING FOR POWER, EVEN TAKING THE EYES FROM A CORPSE?" She waited for his answer, a sense of loathe overcame her at comparing him to the traitor. But she needed him to see how he was acting. Power hungry. What he said next though, made her see she was completely wrong about why he wanted this power. "Is that what you think?" he said, staring at his feet, refusing to meet her eyes. "You believe after all I suffered because of Sasuke I would not know if I was being power hungry?" He finally looked at her, and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Baa-chan, I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not doing this because I want to, not because I simply want more power either. I'm GOING to do this because I NEED to! I want to win this war! I want the people of the world to know peace like Ero-Sennin wished! I want to protect my precious people! And if there is a chance of me dieing, well then so be it! At the very least my death will of gotten rid of the Kyuubi, and in turn, stalled this war for at least a hundred years; this will leave all of you with enough time to warn and prepare future generations for the war that would come. But, if I don't die, if I survive, if I gain those eyes, I will have a better CHANCE AT ENDING THIS WAR ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Naruto said shouting towards the end trying to get his point across. He took a deep breath and looked towards Tsunade saying, "Either way, at least it will stop this war, whether it be for good or just for a little while. The only difference will be whether I'm alive or not.

Tsunade for her part was shocked, she knew Naruto could be stubborn, but this was something else entirely. He was not simply being hard headed, he was not just trying to get a rise out of her; he honestly believed he was doing the right thing. And she knew she would not be able to dissuade him from this decision; so she did the only thing she could, albeit reluctantly, "Fine, I'll do it." Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard, he thought it would take more to convince her, but was happy it didn't since they were at war and every second was precious. He was about to gloat, but luckily for him, decided against it; he knew it was neither the place nor the time. Instead, he thanked her. "Thanks Baa-chan, and don't worry about it, I promise I'll live, or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Hearing his little outburst caused Tsunade to chuckle, he really did know how to lighten the mood. "Fine brat, I'll hold you to that. And don't think I'll just let you die either, I'll be sure to revive you and make you spend a month at the hospital." she said, causing Naruto to sweat drop, but he gave one of his fox like grins and said, "If it will get you to transplant those eyes, I'll take it!"

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

The war had raged on, with the Shinobi Alliance losing more than they ever expected. Sure, there were those who had experienced war, and everyone else had heard the war stories, but no one knew it would be this bad.

A day after the appearance of Naruto and Bee, the tides had turned. Madara had gotten what he wanted, Naruto and Bee out in the open. But what he did not expect was what effect their presence would have, not only on the battlefield, but on the army's morale as well. Seeing the people they were trying to protect, out on the battlefield, fighting alongside them, caused many to double their efforts. However, on the second day after their emergence on the battlefield, many had noticed that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was missing. Believing he had been captured caused many, especially those who knew him, to ask their General, the Raikage, for his location. What those people did not expect was to have their leader tell them not to worry, that he was safe and away from danger. Those who were close to Naruto, such as Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and the rest of the rookie 9, went directly to their Hokage to ask about his whereabouts. But much to their dismay, she said she could not tell them. Some felt disappointed, but mostly all felt angered; angered that their Hokage would not trust them with that piece of information. When confronted, she said she did not have the luxury of saying where he was, nor why he was missing. This had the rookie 9 and the Suna siblings(specifically Temari and Kankuro) screaming that if anyone had a right to know where he was, it was them. Tsunade, as she was walking away, stopped mid stride, and sent them all a glare; a glare that they knew would of been replaced with a fist to the face under different circumstances. She said, "Believe it or not, I don't like hiding this from you, but the fact of the matter is, we're at war; we're at war with an enemy that has the capability of performing a near perfect transformation into our allies. Anyone of you could be an enemy and we'd never know, not without Naruto at least." "BUT WE'RE NOT THE ENEMY!" shouted Sakura. "I never said you were." said Tsunade all too coldly. "I just said there was a possibility, and even if you're not, how would you prove it!" She let the sentence sink in before continuing. "One more thing, you best remember who you're talking to. I'll let it slide this time, but the next time any of you second guess me, or speak to me that way again," she said as she narrowed her eyes at Sakura, causing the pinkette to flinch, "I will have you reprimanded. Now get out of my sight, you're all dismissed." said the Godaime with an air of finality that left no room for discussion. They all nodded and left in a hurry, not wanting to anger the Senju any more than she already was. But they all had the same though, _'Naruto, where are you?'_

As the rookies left, the only ones left in Tsunade's presence were Kakashi and Shizune. Shizune was first to speak. "They just wanted answers, they were worried about their friend." Tsunade could hear the worry in her voice, prompting her to say, "I know, but they also had no right asking the way they did, I am their leader. My saying that he is alright should have been enough for them." Just as she was about to walk away, Kakashi decided to get his question in, "Were you serious about what you said, about not wanting information to get out concerning his location; or his reason for absence?" Tsunade thought for a second before responding, "Yes. I deem his reason for absence AND his location important enough to hide, even from people from my own village." With that she left, not wanting to divulge more than she already had. Shizune made her way out finding her teacher's reasoning good enough to stop asking questions. Kakashi on the other hand was in deep thought, _'What could be so important to not only hide Naruto, but also keep us from finding out why he's missing. Especially now, after he just came out of hiding a few days ago.'_

It was on the fifth day though that everything changed. Madara was tired of having the alliance not only beat back his army of Zetsu clones, but also weed out the ones who had replaced their comrades and joined their ranks. It was because of this frustration that caused him to take drastic measures. Everyone who was not awake by noon on the fifth day awoke to find a beam of light connecting to the moon. If one were to look close enough, they would notice the moon was slowly moving towards the earth. It wasn't until the battle started anew that people found out the purpose of Madara trying to bring the Juubi into existence early. The alliance was no longer met by Zetsu clones but rather by Kabuto's undead army, and Uchiha Madara himself. At first, many saw this as an opportunity to end the war by killing him. Those from Amegakure had heard of how Konan had greatly injured him, and passed the information along. Many thought the solution was to GREATLY outnumber him and attack continuously until he could no longer go back into his own dimension. They had no idea how wrong they were. That method might of worked on him before, but not anymore; they were unaware that he was drawing on the power of the Juubi. Even though incomplete, it was still more than the army could handle, and they quickly found that out. By the start of the seventh day, Madara and Kabuto's army had decimated more than half of the alliance. Luckily for those on the battlefield, they were told to leave Madara alone. Although confused, they were relieved to be called back. No one wanted to be considered a coward, but they knew they were no match for him; still, they wondered what could have changed to call them back.

It was on this day that Naruto had recovered from the operation of transplanting the Rinnegan and the Sharingan; it had taken longer than expected,considering he was getting accustomed to having not one, but two new dojutsus. But none the less the operation was a success, although those who did not know were non the wiser, seeing as his eyes were still the cerulean blue they always were. As far as they were concerned, he had been injured and was finally fit for duty again, although this did little to ease their minds. Those who had witnessed Madara's power first hand had all lost hope; in their eyes, no one could match his power. No one. So when they were told to let Naruto handle Madara, and to not interfere, many had feared their General had gone mad.

On the eight day Kabuto had been defeated in an ambush. He had not expected for the whole alliance army to zero in on his location. It was because of this, and the fact that he was overestimating his own abilities, that he was finally defeated. Many rejoiced in his death, especially Anko, but many still had their thoughts on their last enemy. It wasn't until they returned to the camp that they felt the force of the two powerhouses duking it out. Many could not believe that the blonde Jinchuuriki was doing so well against Madara. Many wanted to rush out and witness the epic battle, but were told to stay. Some argued they could help the blonde only to receive the same answer as everyone else. "You will only get in his way."

A day later, everyone could feel the two powers begin to die down; many feared the blonde had failed, that the war was lost. But all thosse fears and feelings of hopelessness were crushed the instant the beam of light pulling the moon towards the earth faded. The army could not believe their eyes, many were afraid to admit what it meant for fear of being wrong; but once a random shinobi screamed that the war was over, the whole army erupted into celebration. "Its finally over!" a shinobi yelled. "We can finally live in peace!" a kunoichi shouted. Left and right there were cheers of joy and happiness. Even the normally stoic Shino allowed his emotions to take over and started celebrating. Indeed, it was great to know that peace had come at last. Although not all were celebrating, those that had lost loved ones finally allowed grief to take over. Seeing everything they had worked towards accomplished, they couldn't help but wish they were still here. But even then, a few didn't allow that to keep them down. And so the night was spent celebrating, lovers making love, those with a crush confessing their love, and those that had none, or were just too tired to celebrate in their own intimate way, were drinking the night away. It wasn't until someone had made a toast to their savior that they realized he was not with them. Many, especially those from Konoha, felt stupid for forgetting about their number one hyperactive knucklehead, prankster from hell, ninja. But no one knew, that once they found him, all joy would be gone.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

The small search party sent out by the Hokage had spent half of the day looking for Naruto. The thought of him being dead had never crossed any of their minds. They just couldn't see that hyperactive walking ball of energy being dead. Shikamaru assumed he was sleeping, Kiba said he was making love to a hottie from a different village(poor bastard didn't wake up until a week later). Sakura had even joked that he had gone off to get a celebratory bowl of ramen for his accomplishments. It was in the middle of this joke, as everyone was laughing, that Hinata screamed. She screamed in such a devastated manner, that all laughter immediately ceased. Everyone followed her line of sight and couldn't help but look away from what they saw. Some began to tear up, while others shouted in agony. There, standing in the middle of the field in a pool of their own blood, almost as if they were a pair of statues, were Naruto and Sasuke. The latter had his arm impaling the former's back, his hand coming out the front holding the blonde's heart. What shocked everyone was the sword in the blondes hand, which many recognized as Sasuke's, impaling the raven haired boy through the stomach coming out his back. Many had realized what happened, seeing their positions. Naruto had obviously dropped his guard around the Uchiha, who had taken the opportunity to kill the blonde. The only silver lining was that the last Uzumaki had the sense of mind to drag the last Uchiha along with him to the afterlife. But even that did little to comfort those there, the fact that the blonde was gone hurt more than any of them could believe. No more would there be any pranks. No more would they see that foxy grin, nor the warm smile that conveyed how happy he was to just be alive. No, Uzumaki Naruto was gone, and they would never get to tell him how thankful they were. Hinata could no longer stand the sight and proceeded to faint in front of Naruto, but for a very different reason from all those times she had before.

Kakashi had never felt so depressed, not when Obito died, not when Rin died, not even when the Yondaime died. No, this death far outweighed those. Why? Because this death was, in a way, of his doing. He was the one that taught Sasuke that jutsu, the jutsu that took away not only his student, but his sensei's son as well. Knowing this, Kakashi was the one that freed Naruto from his traitorous students grasp, and lifted him as if though he were the most precious thing on this earth.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

As the crowd was celebrating, Tsunade sat in her tent, awaiting the return of the search party that had gone off to find the Shinobi world's savior. She was debating on how long she should wait to name him the next Hokage when she heard Shizune from outside her tent, "Lady Tsunade, you have visitors." "Send them in, and bring some sake while your at it!" she exclaimed, practically feeling the frown on her assistant's face. "Hai." said Shizune letting a smile grace her lips, "I guess I can do that, go on in" she said the last part facing away from the tent as she walked off to get the sake. Tsunade was surprised to see Gaara and his siblings walk in, but quickly greeted them saying, "Welcome Kazekage-Dono! What a nice surprise, what can I do for you?" Gaara gave a small bow before taking a seat while his brother and sister sat next to him on either side. "Any news of Naruto?" asked Gaara, a hint of worry in his voice. Tsunade shook her head and said, "Not yet, but I expect Kakashi and his group back sometime soon." Gaara nodded, saying his thanks while Kankuro said "Good, I was getting worried. I can't believe we forgot about him in all the commotion. Just hope he isn't depressed, he'll probably force us to buy him ramen for the rest of his life for forgetting. My wallet wouldn't survive." They were all laughing when the sound of the party outside died down; curious, they were about to go outside when the sound of a bottle breaking followed by Shizune screaming, "Nooooo!" made them all freeze. They were only frozen for a moment before they all rushed outside, fearing the worst. Once outside, they saw a hysterical Shizune being held by Kakashi. They looked past them to a table surrounded by a grieving Hinata and Sakura; what they saw next made their hearts sink. There, on the table, lay Naruto, with a hole in his chest where his heart should be. Tsunade stood shell shocked, not believing her eyes. She refused to believe what she was seeing was real. She ran past everyone, shoving those who tried to stop her out of the way. "Wake up you idiot! Stop fooling around!" She grabbed him by the collar, trying shake him awake; refusing to accept that the wound on his chest was real. She was at it for a whole 5 minutes, yelling at him about how she'd never make him Hokage if he didn't stop this stupid prank. No one dared to stop either too traumatized to more, or afraid of her reaction if they got close enough to touch her. It wasn't until Gaara put a hand to her shoulder that she stopped. Looking at him, she saw the tears in his eyes and knew it was real. She sank to her knees and let off an agonizing yell that reached the heart of each and every single kunoichi and shinobi there. Their savior, the man that had brought peace to their world, was dead. That night, no one celebrated, no one so much as ate or drank the entire night; that night was about paying respect to the man that had given everything, even his life, to ensure that peace reigned over all the shinobi villages.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

As Naruto regained consciousness, he felt...weightless, for lack of a better word. Almost as if though he was floating. He opened his eyes to find out where he was but closed them right away seeing a blinding white. "Damn it its bright!" he complained. He thought for a second before coming to a conclusion, "I guess Baa-chan wasn't kidding when she said she would put me in the hospital" he said letting off a small chuckle. _'But why doesn't it smell like the hospital?'_ he thought. Almost as if on cue, a female voice said, "You're not in the hospital Naruto." Naruto's eyes flew open recognizing the voice, but cursed at being blinded again. Slowly adjusting to the light, he squinted his eyes looking towards where he heard the voice. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There, a few feet away from him, were his father and mother...floating? "NANI! Kaa-san! Tou-san! You guys can fly!"yelled Naruto. Kushina and Minato erupted into laughter. He really was just like his mother. "I guess you can say that." said Kushina. "Don't lie to the boy Kushina, is that how you want to start off your first encounter." said a sagely voice Naruto could never forget. Whirling around, he saw the Sandaime Hokage. "Jiji!" shouted Naruto, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to run, but found that just like his parents, he was floating. That's when it hit him, a frown replacing the smile on his face, " I'm dead, aren't I?" The look on their faces told him all he needed to know. "Of course you are gaki. But don't worry, its not as bad as you think. There are beautiful women everywhere." said an all too familiar voice. Naruto didn't even need to turn around, he just smile again, knowing all too well who was behind him, "Yea, more women to beat you to a pulp when they catch you, not to mention Tou-san, Kaa-san, and me if we catch you peeping on Kaa-san." He could feel his sensei tense up behind him before saying, "Damn it gaki, do you have to ruin a good moment." Naruto laughed as he turned to face his godfather who was feet away from him, "Its good to see you too Ero-Sennin." he said giving the man a hug. He went around getting and giving hugs to his precious people who had left him all too soon. As they were going around recounting stories, a voice suddenly called out, "Its time." Naruto had a confused look on his face but noticed that everyone around him looked depressed. He was about to voice his concern when the most beautiful woman he had ever seen appeared in front of him, and he had seen some beautiful women in his life. She had white hair that looked like silk. Her face was heart shaped with a pair of violet eyes that held experience and knowledge beyond what her appearance portrayed. She had a pair of breast that were not overly big, but fit her body perfectly.

"Its time for what?" he asked. "For you to get going." she said. Looking around he saw that everyone looked sad, yet oddly happy; especially Jiraiya, almost like he was doing research. Realizing what the woman meant, he asked, "I'm not staying here am I?" She shook her, so he continued, "Am I going back?" Again she shook her. Letting out a sigh, Naruto ran a hand through his hair saying, "Then where am I going? And who are you anyway?" The woman looked at him saying, "I, Naruto, am Kami" Naruto look at her with a completely unreadable expression before he laughed for a little bit before passing out.

He awoke to see everyone sitting around him waiting for him to awaken. "Sorry about that." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Its ok, I get that a lot. Now, onto business. Naruto, I'll be sending you to world far different from your own. It is a world filled with magic. Not too different from your chakra, but none the less, different. There will be a lot of things you don't understand, but rest assured I will give you all the necessary information." Naruto interrupted her and asked in an almost depressed voice, "Why send me there and not home? And why this place specifically? Is it some war torn land? Cause if it is, I'd much rather stay here." Kami looked at him with a smile, "Going in order in which they were asked, no, I can't send you home; I'm sending you there because they will need assistance, but not you specifically, they will have their own hero; and last, no, its not war torn. In fact, its far from it." At this point Jiraiya chuckled causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow, but he let it go and said, "Fine, I'll do it. But can I at least say good bye first." Kami nodded and said, "I'll do you one better, I'll allow them to impart anything they want on you."

Nodding his thanks, he turned to his family and said, "Well, it feels like we met just minutes ago and now I'm off again." Everyone laughed at his small joke, but smiled as they said, "Take care of yourself ok sweetie." "No problem Kaa-san, and don't worry, I'll TRY to take care of myself." joked Naruto. "You better, as for what I'm leaving you, call it the best present ever. Its what our clan was known for back in Uzu no Kuni, Fuuinjutsu. And seeing as I'm the one who taught your father, you'll have no complaints right?" she said kissing his forehead. As she did, the spot where she kissed him began to glow. "If anyone deserves it, its you." "Thanks Kaa-san, and don't worry, I'll make sure to use it wisely." Turning to his father he said, "I know your perfect gift for me." Smirking, his father said, "I think I know just what it is, and I'll give you something extra too." Giving him one of his tri-pronged kunai that glowed just like Kushina's kiss, Naruto snapped his eyes open asking in an amused voice, "Really Tou-san? Is this the time to be filling me in on the birds and the bees?" Minato laughed and said, "Better late then never. But trust me son, when you finally do decide to take a partner, you'll be happy to know their anatomy. Also, make sure you hold on to that kunai, it has the seal for the Hiraishin technique already configured for you to use. All you have to do is copy it and place it on other kunai." Taking a step back, he allowed the Sandaime to have his turn. Shaking his hand as it began to glow, the old Sarutobi said, "Naruto, to you I'll impart all of my wisdom, everything I know that made me known as The Professor. Also, everything I know about our village, laws and all, should you decide to build one wherever it is you're going. " At this point, Naruto was almost in tears, having not gotten what he really wanted. "I'll also give you the knowledge to my jutsu. ALL of them. And since you have those eyes, it shouldn't take you long to learn them." Releasing his Jiji's hand, he looked confused before shouting, "WAIT, I GET TO KEEP THE EYES? AWESOME!" Everyone had a good laugh at his antics before Jiraiya approached him, "Seeing as sensei knew all my techniques, all I can give you is the series of books I wrote." He said handing Naruto a scroll. "But you have to promise me to republish them." Feeling Kushina's glare, Jiraiya quickly said, "Gotta go!" before taking and off disappearing into the nothingness with Kushina hot on his tail. Laughing as he followed behind them, Minato said, "Take care my son, and this time, don't forget to live a little." and just like that he was gone. He turned to his Jiji who just smiled and said, "I don't want to see you again till your at least my age." Naruto chuckled and said, "No problem Jiji." before he was gone as well.

Turning to face Kami, she said, "About the fox-" before he cut her off saying, "Take him.", "Let me finish," she said. "Unfortunately, I can't take him. Under normal circumstances I would be able to, but seeing as your father used my brother to seal him in you, my hands are bound." Naruto hung his head before she said, "But I can merge him with you. He would be gone, but you would become a hanyou. And before you start acting up," she said quickly as Naruto was about to start complaining, "know that where you're going, there are plenty of hanyou's." Naruto thought for a second before saying, "Ok."

As he saw Kami raise her arms, she suddenly stopped. He looked at her with confusion and asked, "What's wrong, can't you do it?". "Its not that," she said, "I just came to the conclusion that I should give some sort of gift as well." Naruto's eyes widened considerably at what he just heard, "A-A-Are you serious?". A gift from Kami; that's something that people only ever dreamed of. "BUT..." she said, stopping him before he started ranting about how, _awesome_, this gift would be, "it will not be something as beneficial as what your family has given you. If anything, its more a reminder of where you're from and what you suffered through." And with that said, Naruto all of a sudden felt a burning sensation in his chest and back. It felt almost as if he was hit by one of Sasuke's _Chidori_'s; when the sensation stopped, Naruto lifted his shirt to check his chest. What he saw gave him mixed feelings: sorrow, pain, regret. What he was looking at was a scar where he felt the burning, the same place where Sasuke had rammed a _Chidori_ through his chest in the Valley of the End. He knew it was from that time, because unlike the second time Sasuke hit him with that attack, the scar was just to the left of his heart, missing it by mere centimeters.

"Why did you give me this scar?" he asked solemnly, thinking about how he got the scar and who gave it to him. "Because that was the turning point in your life." she answered. "It was after he shoved his fist through your chest that you finally fought him seriously; it was after you awoke from that fight that you took your training seriously and left on your training trip; and it was after that trip, that your eyes opened up to the world around you and you finally saw it for what it really was. A cold, cruel world where not everything is black and white." she answered coldly. Naruto took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye, "Fine, I can see why you gave me this scar and how it serves as a reminder. Now, can we please move on to getting the fox out of me." Kami couldn't help but smirk at his determination.

"Fine, lets get to it; and just as a word of warning, this is going to hurt more than receiving that scar." As he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain; he was surprised when a few seconds later, he heard Kami say, "Ok, done." "REALLY? That didn't hurt at all." said Naruto wiggling his limbs not feeling any different. "I know," said kami, "but this will." Just then pain overtook him. He could feel his muscles growing and his limbs stretching. Five minutes later the pain stopped. "What the hell was that!" screamed Naruto. "That, Naruto, were your genes kicking in." Naruto stared at her in confusion, not understanding her concise explanation. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "Having the fox sealed in you stunted your growth and other aspects of your appearance from fully manifesting. Now with the fox gone, your body went into overdrive applying what should of been there all along. Have a look for yourself." Kami made a full length mirror appear out of thin air. Naruto noticed that he looked taller, just under 6 feet. Also, his hair had grown to his shoulders, all in all he looked more like his father, minus the whiskers. As he was checking his reflection, his clothes suddenly vanished, except for his boxers. He turned to ask Kami what had happened, only to see Kami's fist glowing a bright blue, rocketing towards his face. Before he could react, he was hit, knocking him through time and space, to start a new life in a new world.

**xxX And Scene Xxx**

**A/N: So their goes my first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. Now, before you go, please know that I am not a fast typer, nor do my ideas come to me naturally like some other great writers on here *cough Kenchi618 cough*, but I will do my best to update as fast as possible. Thanks for the patience. Also, flamers, again I say; Please. Be. CREATIVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

**A/N: Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter. Now, before you get all excited, and at the risk of me sounding like an asshole, please know that not all my chapters will come out as soon as this one did. I know, it sucks, but like I've said before, I'm not fast at typing, and I can't come up with good ideas for the story off the top of my head. I actually have to sit down and think about how I want certain scenes to play out; just to go back and completely change it the next day. Now that that is out of the way, I would like to thank everyone who favored my story, a special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a very special thanks to the one person who added me as a favorite author(even though I only have one story posted ^_^). Also a special reminder to anyone wanting to flame me; PLEASE, make the flame entertaining. It sucks to get flame(or so I've heard), but there is no reason why I can't enjoy reading the creative ways people choose to describe how much they dislike my story. Now, enough about that, on with the show!**

Chapter 2

The night sky was beautiful. It was a clear night, the stars shone brightly along with the moon, illuminating everywhere where there wasn't already light. But there was something odd, two figures racing around in the night sky, with one chasing the other. As the figure in front, who was wearing a cape, was starting to pull away from the figure in back; who was riding a...broom?

There was a shout of, "_Masuteru sukiru magisuteru! Elemental Summon! GATHER, AIR SPIRIT ALLIES BEARING ARMS!_"

All off a sudden, there were seven more people, all of which looked like the second figure. This was Negi Springfield, 10yr old genius, English teacher at Mahora Academy, and homeroom teacher of class 3-A. But most importantly, he was a mage in training, and he was currently in pursuit of another mage, an evil mage. As his air spirits converged and attacked the figure in front, the cape of said person burst into a bunch of bats, revealing a girl no older then 10. This was Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the evil vampire mage. Evangeline was the size one would expect of a ten year old, what many in a Japan would call a, "lolita". She had beautiful green eyes with blonde hair that went down to her lower back and was currently wearing a Gothic dress that further completed her lolita look. After having lost her cape, the young vampire came crashing down to the roof of a building followed closely by Negi.

Off in the distance, there was a teenage girl running towards where the two landed. She was quite beautiful with an athletic body, long orange hair tied in two pony tails going down to her lower back. But the most interesting thing were her eyes; one was an aquatic green while the other was a sky blue color. She was Kagurazaka Asuna, Baka Ranger Red and student number 8 of class 3-A, and, Negi's self declared caretaker. As she rushed to the roof, she came upon a scene she was not expecting; Negi was being bitten by a member of her class, Evangeline McDowell while another member of her class, Chachamaru Karakuri, was holding him, forcing him to stand in place, making it impossible for him to escape. The first thing she did was kick both girls in the face.

"What are you two doing to Negi?" she yelled. "Don't tell me you guys are behind the recent attacks! Why would you do that to your classmates? You even went so far as to pick on a child. What's wrong with you two?" she asked, but received no answer.

Evangeline didn't even bother to listen to her question. Her mind was focused on something else, _'What power. How was she able to break through my barrier!'_ "She did it so easily, almost like it wasn't even there. No matter, I've made my point, I'll just get the boy the next time." she muttered to herself.

" How dare you hit me Kagurazaka Asuna, I will get you back for this. Chachamaru, lets go." And with that, Chachamaru and Evangeline jumped off the roof.

"WAIT!" shouted Asuna, "This is the 8th floor!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as the two girls were gone. She turned to Negi with a look of worry and anger on her face, an odd mix. "Geez! What's wrong with you, trying to be cool chasing after the bad guys by yourself. Are you trying to get yourself hurt! And why are you bleeding from your neck?" Her only response was Negi bursting into tears.

Asuna just sighed, "Alright, come on, lets go home." she said pulling Negi along.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

As Evangeline and Chachamaru were making their way back home, Evangeline couldn't get over the fact that a non-magical person was able to hit her. _'There is something weird about that girl. She should not have been able to hit me so easily. And now that I think about it, the old man is letting her stay with his granddaughter. He also left THAT man's son in her care as well. What is so special about her?'_

However, all of a sudden she felt a huge surge of magical energy. More than anything she had ever felt before; more than anything she herself could come up with, or anyone for that matter. It was for this reason that she felt an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. It was a primal fear, one that told her not to get involved with whatever it was that was that was creating this power. But she quickly shook it off, determined to find out what was responsible for so much power. Then, just like her moment of fear, the oppressive power she felt disappeared, and in its place was another power. Although not as powerful as what she first felt, she knew no one outside the old man or Takamichi would have a chance against whatever it was.

She might of been able to handle it if she was at full power, but with the seal holding strong, she would be no match. But then a thought crossed her mind, _'What if I can control this power? I would no longer need the boy, I better get there fast, no doubt the old man felt that! Where did the power land?'_

"Chachamaru, search for that power source that just appeared; then take me to it!"

"As you wish master." said the girl/robot before she searched for the power. Once she had a lock on it, she turned to her master, "Master, it landed near the World Tree. Please hold on while I get you over there." Evangeline quickly jumped on her servants shoulder, anxiously awaiting the possibility of harnessing this new power.

"Let's go Chachamaru!"

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

A middle aged man could be seen flying over the rooftops. He had on a white suit, wearing glasses with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. For those who knew him well, this was not out of the ordinary, since he was Takahata Takamichi, aka, Death Glasses Takahata. He was known for being in the Great War in the home country, and also for being one of the Thousand Masters companions. But what was uncommon about him, was the worry and fear written on his face. He was flying across the night sky at an incredible speed, making his way towards where the old man had directed him, the World Tree. He had never felt such power, or seen the Headmaster so scared for that matter. He was almost afraid of what he would find when he got there, if the Headmaster's description was any indication.

__**Flashback- 10 minutes ago~**

The headmaster and Takahata were discussing what they had just finished watching. They had just seen Evangeline get kicked by Asuna right in the face, and the little vampire's reaction had been priceless, her shocked face forever etched into their memories.

"Ho ho ho, it looks like little Negi has found a potential partner in young Asuna. Although I wish he would of taken my Konoka instead. Oh well, they're not official partners yet, so anything could happen." said the Headmaster with an amused smile on his face.

Takahata, who was standing on the balcony of the headmaster's office, smoking, turned with a small smile on his face. "You're right headmaster, but I think Asuna makes for a good partner for him. Negi has an abundant amount of magical power laying dormant in him, while Asuna has the ability to negate any magic coming at her. Indeed they are a perfect pair."

"Ho ho, Takamichi, would you like to make a wager as to who would make a better bride?" asked the Headmaster.

At this point the glasses wearing teacher could do nothing else but sweat drop, _'When did we go from talking about who would make a better partner, to who would make a better wife? Although, most of the time they end up being one and the same.' _Before he could voice his opinion on the matter, both he and the Headmaster felt a surge of magical power. Power so strong, that they both immediately had the same thought, _'Not even together could the Headmaster/Takahata and I defeat this power!'_ But then, as quickly as it came, it left. It was replaced by a power that was dwarfed by comparison, but they could both tell that only they would be able to handle whatever it was. Takahata immediately reacted.

"HEADMASTER!-"

"I know Takamichi," the Headmaster interrupted him. "I want you to get a hold of Toko Kuzunoha(female teacher, Shinmeiryuu swords-woman) and have her meet you there." said the old man.

"Toko-san? But why her specifically Headmaster? Why not contact everyone?" asked Takahata, a little surprised that the Headmaster would specifically ask for only one of the magically aware teachers. "Because I can feel something demonic with whatever power it is that remains. Do not worry though Takamichi, I will contact everyone else as well, I just want to make sure she is there with you whenever you confront whatever it is that is there."

"Understood Headmaster." said Takahata before running out to the balcony. He was about to leave when the Headmaster called to him. "Takamichi! Be careful. Whoever, or whatever this is, its incredibly powerful. That initial burst of magic we felt, was no ordinary magic. Not only was it strong, but it also felt old, incredibly old, almost archaic. So be on your guard. Now go!"

_**~Flashback End~**_

'_For the Headmaster to tell me to be on my guard, we're not dealing with anything ordinary here.' _Thought Takahata as he approached the World Tree. As he was getting closer, he felt three presences, the one on his left he immediately recognized as Toko Kuzunoha, but the two to his right were doing their best to mask their presence.

'_Who is that, and why are they hiding? Are they behind this?' _thought Takahata. But as he got closer, he recognized who it was. _'Evangeline! What is she doing here? Is she somehow connected to this? No! Its not possible, she was with Negi just a few minutes ago. Then she also must of felt that power and is here to check the source as well.' _concluded Takahata.

"Toko-san, how are you?" asked Takahata to his colleague.

What he got was a glare in response, "I'm sleepy Takamichi! This better be good or I'll get you and the Headmaster back for disturbing my sleep." snapped Toko. Takahata just nodded, not at all surprised or scared by her response, something she noticed. However, before she could ask anything, he spoke. "Trust me, it is."

"What could be so important as to get me out of bed if you're already on your way? You know I have early duties tomorrow."questioned Toko, not imagining a situation requiring both her and Takahata at the same time.

"I'm not sure exactly, but believe me when I say we are both required. As we speak the Headmaster is rounding up Gandolfini, Akashi and the rest." Takahata responded. This caught Toko by surprise. She was strong in her own right, and most everyone knew this. The only ones she recognized as stronger than her were Takahata and the Headmaster, and she was only willing to admit it openly about one of them. She would never publicly say that Takahata was better than her; the only way that would happen was if he beat her, decisively, and in public.

'_For Konoe-sama to send for us both, and still want to send more of the mage teachers is unheard of!'_ thought Toko. "Takahata, what exactly is going on?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure. All I can say with certainty is that awhile ago, the Headmaster and I felt a surge of magical power, STRONG magical power. Power that not even Nagi-san and Evangeline combined could come close to. That power was, in the Headmaster's words, 'archaic'. But just like the surge came out of nowhere, it left just as fast. But another power remained, albeit not as strong as the initial burst, but still plenty strong. Enough so that he told me to be on guard. And considering he knows that I'm always on guard, I took it as a warning."

By this point, Toko was in shock. _'A power that not even Nagi-san and Evangeline-san COMBINED could hope to match. That's ridiculous, Nagi-san was strong enough to take out whole armies during the war. By himself! Eva too! This can't be possible, something that strong and old is beyond anyone on this campus!'_

Almost as if he was reading her thoughts, Takahata said, "But remember, I said that power was only here for a moment, the power there now is somewhere around Nagi's level during the end of the war. I know my limits, so I know I'm nowhere near that level. But with you and the rest coming, we'll get the answers we're looking for from whatever is there."

A look of relief passed through the swords-woman's face before it was replaced by a look of confidence. "OK Takamichi, let's get this over with!"

A small smile crept onto Takahata's face. _'She must of been really worried to sound so relieved all of a sudden. She even used my first name, but I don't think she realizes it herself. Still, there's something not sitting right with me. If I was able to deduce the amount of power in whatever is at the World Tree, then Konoe-sama must of as well. Yet he still told me to be on my guard. Was he able to sense something I wasn't, apart from the demonic energy. And if so, why didn't he tell me.' _At this point Takahata let out a sigh, _'Oh well, I guess there's only one way to find out.'_ he thought as he and his partner reached the hill the World Tree stood on.

A look of surprise came upon both their faces, _'Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this.' _they both thought.

As they were trying to make sense of the situation before them, they both heard, "Takahata-sensei, Toko-sensei, what's going on? What was that power? Is someone attac-" she never got to finish her sentence as her eyes landed on the person that was lying at the foot of the World Tree. A small blush found its way to her cheeks. Both teachers were surprised by her reaction. _'Never thought I'd see her of all people acting this way.' _was the thought running through their heads.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Today was a boring day for the resident mercenary/bounty hunter of Mahora Academy, Tatsumiya Mana. She had hoped to have a few clients asking for her priestess services today (Not like that you pervs), but sadly, no one had come to see her. It seemed that ever since Kaede and Setsuna began to take jobs as well, people seemed to come to her only when they needed all three of them; or when the other two were out on another job and they couldn't wait for one or the other to return. Her two comrades-in-arms had told her it was her high prices, but she refused to budge on her prices.

'_Maybe I should lower my- NO!'_ she yelled to herself. _'If I start lowering them now, what's to stop me from lowering them the next time, and then the next. If anything, I should be raising my prices, just to stick it to those stingy idiots for coming to me as a last resort.' _she mused with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Mana was a beautiful girl with black hair that reached down to her rear. But her most captivating qualities were her exotic dark skin tone; her luscious body, (which most adult women would kill to have and often said was wasted on a middle schooler); and her eyes, eyes that were such a light shade of brown that most just said she had golden colored eyes. She was a very serious girl, especially when it came to school, work, but most importantly, money. She always tried to get as much money as she could from a customer. Enough so that clients were starting to look for help elsewhere, mainly her classmates Sakurazaki Setsuna and Nagase Kaede.

It was at this point, as she was debating with herself on whether or not to lower her prices, that she felt the power everyone else was feeling, a power so strong she actually felt a cold sweat begin to form on her body. But, just like everyone else, before she could ponder on what it was, the power disappeared.

"What was that?" she asked aloud to no one in particular, fear clearly evident in her voice. She didn't know what to make of the power she had just felt.

'_I've never felt anything like that before. Not even the few times when Takahata-sensei has sparred with me without holding back could compare to that.' _In her mind, comparing those two powers would be like comparing a cup of water to an ocean; and even that was putting it nicely. But whatever it was, at least it was gone now.

Just as she was about to walk away, she felt another power, one that she had missed while her mind was trying to comprehend that earlier power surge. She cursed herself for being so scared as to almost miss this other power; it was greater than her, considerably greater, so there was no excuse for her to have missed it. That fact alone was a testament to how scared she was. After composing herself, she realized that this power was as strong as Takahata's, if not stronger.

'_What should I do? I know I should warn the Headmaster, but what if that power heads into the campus? I can't let something that strong wander around freely! But there is no way I can deal with something that strong. UGH! WHAT SHOULD I-!' _It was then she felt Takahata and Toko. And just like that, all her worries were appeased. If Takahata and Toko were on their way, then there was no doubt in her mind that the Headmaster knew about the situation.

'_Perfect! If Takahata-sensei and Toko-sensei are going, then the Headmaster MUST know. That only leaves me one option. I'll follow them and provide them with any support I can give.' _And with that thought in mind, Mana made her way towards the World Tree.

As she arrived five minutes later, after running at her top speed, she spotted the two teachers looking at something with a bit of confusion. As she got closer to the top of the hill of the World Tree, she decided to make her presence known to the two teachers that were seemingly ignoring her.

"Takahata-sensei, Toko-sensei, what's going on? What was that power? Is someone attac-" was as far as she got. It was in the middle of her questioning that she finally saw what had her two teachers so captivated. There, lying with his eyes closed at the foot of the World Tree, was a young man, no more than eighteen years of age judging by his appearance. But what caught her attention were his looks, he had sun kissed blonde hair, tan skin, a lean and handsome face, and a muscular body build. Not overly big muscles, but lean muscles built for speed and power. How did she know this? Simple, he was wearing boxers, and NOTHING else.

Now, Tatsumiya Mana may be a serious girl, a VERY serious girl some would claim, but she was a girl none the less. And as such, seeing a boy she considered physically appealing, lying half naked in front of her, she did the only thing a girl her age would do.

She blushed.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Takahata and Toko looked on with surprise written on their faces at seeing one of the most serious people they knew, actually blushing. However, their surprise was quickly shaken off, remembering why they were there. Mana also seemed to regain her composure, she quickly turned to her teachers.

"Takahata-sensei, Toko-sensei, what is going on? Is this boy responsible for that power earlier, and where is the Headmaster? Shouldn't he be here?" asked the young priestess.

"The Headmaster is currently gathering the rest of the staff, as I'm sure you have sensed some of them on their way here." answered Takahata without ever taking his eyes off of the boy. Mana nodded at the question. She was about to ask what they were going to do about him when Toko got their attention.

"He's waking up, get ready!" she said while drawing her sword, preparing for the worst. At hearing her say that, Takahata gave his full attention to the young man in front of him, while Mana drew both of her pistols.

As they were watching the young man regain consciousness, more teachers and students arrived. Some surrounding the tree along with them, preparing to fight as well while others stayed floating in the air, ready to provide long range support should the need arise. As everything was going on, Mana only had one thought going through her head.

'_I guess this is some sort of sign from Kami to not lower my prices, should of known, even Kami knows its not my fault. Speaking of lowering my prices, where are Setsuna and Kaede?_ _Probably off on some more jobs, Damn Them!'_

Everyone was looking at the young man picking himself off the ground before he stopped half way, staying in a sitting position after noticing he was surrounded. He smiled in a nervous manner, getting into an Indian sitting style. Takamichi noticed a shiny object reflecting the light from the moon.

'_Must be a blade.' _he thought. _'Judging from his muscles, he's a fighter. But can he use that blade. I better see what he is up to, and whether he's an enemy or not.'_ As Naruto was looking around at the people surrounding him, Takahata took a step forward, immediately catching the young man's attention. _'Hm, he seems well trained.'_

"Excuse me, can you tell us who you are and how you got here? And what was that power from earlier?" inquired Takahata.

Now, Takahata and the others surrounding Naruto were expecting a number of reactions: him becoming defensive, him attempting to escape, or even him outright attacking them. What they were not expecting, was for him to give them the 'deer in the headlights' look...magnified times ten. _'I wonder if he even speaks Japanese. Going by his looks, I would guess at him being American. Even so, that blade he's hiding makes him a potential enemy, I'm going to have to ask him to surrender.'_

"ndhybkryb'dn hkdvc 'fdfé jsdkb?" asked the half naked young man. Now it was Takahata's and the rest of the teachers turn to look confused. The young man was staring at them, waiting for them to answer. It was then realization came across his face.

"Alkjn 'dwref ónncsjdln?" he asked again, and again he got no reply. After a moment, the blonde haired teenager slapped himself, surprising many of those around him.

'_It seems he has realized we can't communicate with each other. Maybe I should try a different language, hopefully he'll understand it.' _thought Takamichi before speaking again.

"_**Listen, its clear you don't understand Japanese, so please just surrender yourself quietly and step away from your weapon?" **_Takamichi asked in English.

As the blonde continued to stare at him in confusion, Takahata finally saw a different emotion appear on his face. Worry. He was suddenly looking around him frantically as if trying to find something. Everyone was watching him curiously, wondering what he was looking for.

"Maybe he's looking for his clothes." a random mage joked.

All those present, except for the half naked teenager, had a good laugh at the joke. However, all laughter died the instant he found what he was looking for.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Naruto was having a bad day; scratch that, he was having a Horrible day: first, he dies because the stupid teme couldn't handle the fact that he(Naruto) was his(Sasuke's) equal, in terms of power, if not his better if you count his eyes; then, while in some place that he can only describe as heaven's front porch, he finally meets his parents. Along with more of his deceased loved ones, only for them to be taken from him again. Something that was truly disheartening for him; afterwards, he's hit with a punch from Kami that would make one of Tsunade's hits feel like a mosquito bite.

And the best was for him to awake from said punch finding himself rocketing towards what he could without a doubt say was The LARGEST tree he had EVER seen. Oh, did he mention he was traveling at speeds that would give lightning a run for its money. Yup, definitely not a good day. So when Naruto awoke from his very, enthusiastic, meeting with said tree's trunk, he was none to happy to find himself surrounded by what his count was at least twenty people. All of which looked ready to fight, and that number was steadily rising.

To add on to his growing annoyance, Naruto also found himself dressed in only his boxers; which normally wouldn't be a problem for him...if he were alone. Once again, Naruto found himself thinking, _'Yup, DEFINITELY not my day. And why are all these people looking at me. I mean, I get that I'm half naked and all, but they don't even look like that is what's bothering. Its almost as if they're...getting ready...to attack? Damn it! Am I somewhere I'm not suppose to be in this world! It would be just my luck to wind up somewhere I'm not suppose to. Crap. How am I going to get out of this one?'_

Just as Naruto was thinking up an excuse AND a possible exit strategy, in case his excuse didn't work, his train of thought was cut by one of the people before him getting his attention. It was a man that kind of reminded Naruto of Asuma, in terms of the smoking. It seemed funny to Naruto that even in what was clearly a tense situation, this man had not bothered to drop his smoke. But that's where their similarities ended, because this guy dressed and looked completely different from the smokestack known as Asuma.

He had what Naruto jokingly referred to as peach fuzz on his face, wore glasses and a white suit. As he stepped closer, Naruto noticed he was on his guard, though there were still some openings he saw that he could take advantage of.

'_Wait, how did I know that? I never would of noticed something like that before. Is this part of Jiji's gift, the whole wisdom thing? Now that I think about it, I probably would of never thought this hard about something. That's AWESOME! I wonder what else I'll be able to do? Maybe I'll be super smart and all philosophical too!'_ Naruto thought with excitement. Then his attention was brought back to the man before him, who had broken away from the people surrounding him, when he started speaking to him, _'Better pay attention.'_

"...evfvdé nitrý áééiunkbvek?" he heard the man in front of him ask. Naruto had a look of complete and utter bewilderment on his face. Sure, he may not of heard everything he said, but what he did catch sounded like nonsense to him.

'_What did he say? I better ask him to repeat himself, don't want him thinking I'm not cooperating.' _hethought.

"Um, could you please repeat what you just said?" he asked.

Naruto sat there, looking at everyone who just heard him speak. Why? Because they all had the same look he had not moments ago. "Crap, don't tell me you can't understand me?" Again, nothing. Naruto just slapped himself, _'Of course this wouldn't be easy. Kami what did I do to deserve this!' _Naruto was again broken from his musings by Glasses, as he had officially dubbed the white suited man, this time managing to catch almost all of what he said, confirming his suspicions.

"...eshkesh tashvalesh éntrekumpuesto kláramanté hu_kunai_?"

Naruto didn't understand a word he said. BUT, he did manage to hear something similar to kunai, causing him to immediately begin searching for his all important tri-pronged kunai, given to him by his father. He could feel that everyone was looking at him with curiosity...at least he hoped it was curiosity.

"Mknbiwrcub ésadc bánjndchyytr." he heard on of them say. Afterwards he heard them all laugh.

'_Good, they don't seem to think I'm a threat. This will make things easier to try and talk to them. I just hope they're not making of me.' _he thought with a bit of irritation.But, all of that changed the moment he found, grabbed, and pulled out his kunai, which he had been sitting on.

In hindsight, it wasn't such a good idea to pull out such a sharp, and dangerous looking weapon in front of potential enemies. All of which rushed him the moment he did, probably thinking he was going to attack Glasses.

'_Kami why me! Even with all of Jiji's wisdom I still manage to act like such a baka!' _Naruto thought with a sigh.

"I might as well defend myself, no point in dieing again. Besides, I have no desire to feel another one of Kami's punches." he muttered to himself as he shivered at the thought of experiencing another one of Kami's punches. However, his attention was quickly pulled back to the situation before him by having to block the blade of sword aimed at his head.

He smirked at the woman holding the sword before pushing her off him and becoming serious. _'Time to get to work.'_

_**xxX Chapter End Xxx**_

**A/N: I know I know, I'm a dick for ending it there. I actually hate it when authors end a story with their so called, 'Cliffhanger Jutsu'. But I honestly couldn't think of a better time to end it. So, I humbly apologize for pissing a lot of you off. I promise to do my best to not let it happen again. **

**Now, on to more important matters. Many of my much loved reviewers(all 13 of them) have been wondering about the pairings. I forgot to mention this earlier, but this story will be a harem. As for the girls, I'll post them on the next chapter(Mwahaha, I guess I can be a dick on purpose sometimes).**

**That's all for now. Until next chapter(whenever that'll be), I bid you, my most gracious readers, a good night. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everybody, here is the new chapter. Now I have been receiving questions as to who Naruto will be paired with, so here it is. Naruto will have a harem which includes but is not limited to: Mana, Kaede, Kazumi, Chizuru, Zazie, Chisame, Konoka, Nekane, and Haruna. Now, there are a few others I have in mind, which I will leave up to you all to decide whether they make it or not. However, be aware I will NOT be adding Evangeline, Chachamaru, Setsuna, Yuuna, or any of the girls who like Negi; and that's FINAL. Now, on with the story.**

**P.S: A reminder, this is my first ever fanfic, which means this is also my first ever fight scene. So if you decide to review or flame me, please be gentle. :'(**

Chapter 3

Toko Kuzunoha took off like a shot towards the half naked young man. She moved so fast, her hair was waving in the air behind her, almost as if leaving a trail.

"Amkjbckë jndcnOá jcvniá ndjywé." she heard him whisper. Thinking he was chanting a spell, she raised her sword, aiming for the teenager's neck in the hopes of knocking him out before he injured any of the mage students who were still inexperienced in combat situations. But she was shocked to see him block her sword with his weapon. Taking a good look at it, she identified it as some sort of tri-pronged...throwing blade?

'_Is that a kunai? I've never seen one like that. But more importantly, how is he able to stop my sword with such a small blade! I should of cut through it already!' _thought Toko with growing frustration.

She looked at her opponent and saw him smirk at her, adding to her frustration. She growled in a menacing manner that would have sent a lesser man running with his tail between his legs.

Naruto however, was unaffected. He pushed her away from him easily, immediately changing all of her frustration to worry.

As she was sent flying through the air, she couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body, _'Such strength! I doubt that even Takahata would be able to match him.' _thought Kuzunoha.

Upon landing she quickly took a defensive stance, expecting the young man to counter attack. However, the attack never came. Instead, she found him looking at those around him. She could almost see the gears turning in his head.

'_What's are you planning?' _she thought with narrowed eyes.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Naruto was looking at his opponents with a calculative eye, seeing who was an immediate threat and who he could take care of later. He had currently counted 26 people surrounding him, 20 of which didn't seem like much of a challenge.

'_Two up in the tree, the three in front of me, and the one to my right-Woah, I'm going to call him Sunglasses. I wonder if he's a closet pervert too.' _Naruto thought to himself before becoming serious._ 'If I had to guess based on their chakra, the three in front of me look like they'll cause me the most trouble. That nee-chan has a sword, Glasses looks to be a close range fighter. But that girl- Wow she's pretty! That skin, and those eyes. She's gorge- No! Focus Naruto. Right now, she is an enemy. I wonder what those two weapons are. They're unlike anything I've seen, but they don't seem sharp enough to cut. Still, she looks ready to use them, so I better assume they do something. I'll have to take that group out of the way first. I wonder if I should use some Shadow Clones to even things out.'_

Naruto thought about it for all of two seconds before something dawned on him.

'_Wait, this is the perfect opportunity to test some of my new skills. But not too many, I don't know what all of them do and I don't want to kill anyone.'_

With his mind made up, Naruto jumped into action.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Naruto rushed at Toko who was nearest to him. She saw him coming and raised her sword then brought it down on his head in a lighting fast movement. Unfortunately for her, Naruto blocked it with his kunai. He pulled his other arm back, preparing to knock the wind out of her, when an alarm went off in his head causing him to move. The instant he leaned back, he saw something pass right in front of his face.

Before he could start figure out what it was, he was punched in the cheek...hard. He was knocked him away from Toko and sent sailing through the air. He flipped himself around, showing great athleticism, and landed back on his feet. The moment he did he was forced to dodge a strike from behind. He turned to see what appeared to be a living shadow standing there. Behind it was a teenage girl that was seemingly creating more of those shadows.

'_What is that? I've never seen jutsu like that; not even Shikamaru or his family could do that! Maybe this is what Kami was talking about, she did say they used something called magic. I guess now would be as good a time as any to try some jutsu.' _concluded Naruto.

Going through the necessary hand seals(which was just a blur to everyone watching), he dropped his hands to the ground and yelled:

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga(Earth Release: Earth Flow River)"

All of those present felt a sudden rise in magical power, though it was nothing to be worried about. After a moment, those on the ground began to feel the earth beneath their feet give way. Only Takahata, Toko, Mana, and Akashi(Yuna's Father) were quick enough to get away. They were all surprised to see the ground turn to mud; and not just on the surface, the effect went deep enough to where all those not quick enough to move were up to their knees in mud.

Another spike of magical energy caught everyone's attention. They turned to see their half naked opponent going through more of those weird hand signs. They felt another rise in magical energy, but again, it was nothing any of them couldn't handle. When he finally stopped his hand signs, he once again yelled something they couldn't understand.

"Doton: Doryuudan(Earth Release: Earth Dragon Projectile)"

Everyone was stunned to see a dragon made of mud rise out of the ground. For those stuck in the mud, their shock quickly turned to fear when aforementioned dragon began firing balls of mud at everyone. It began with the shadow creatures created by one of the student's, then proceeded to move on to everyone else within its line of vision. In a minute, all those down on the ground were knocked unconscious. Everyone up in the tree were shocked at the display of skill and power, none more so than a certain chibi vampire.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

"What the hell was that!" yelled Evangeline.

She had been watching the whole scene from the beginning in a safe location; hiding high up above the rooftops in the distance. She didn't want to get involved in this fight, not because she was scared, but because she knew all too well that she would be unable to do anything. She preferred to watch and analyze what this mysterious teenager was capable of.

However, she was not expecting this. He was taking on all of the teachers and students, and he seemed to be enjoying it; almost as if he was toying with them. Then he performed some weird spells that didn't require any incantations. But it didn't seem right, spells of that magnitude required more power. Yet he only used enough magical energy in both spells to power one of them. She didn't like it, something was wrong and she didn't like not knowing.

"Chachamaru, did your scanners pick up anything unusual during those two spells?" asked Evangeline to the gynoid, hoping she could explain what it was that had happened.

"Master, I did detected a rise in both ki and magical energy during those two attacks. If I had to guess, I would say that both attacks were comprised of ki _and_ magical energy." responded the ever faithful servant.

"What! Do you mean like Kanka? But that's impossible, only Takahata is capable of that!" screamed the 510 year old in disbelief. "Are you sure your sensors are working properly?"

"Hai Master, I am working at 100%." answered the servant. "I performed a diagnostics check before we confronted Negi-sensei earlier tonight. However, I am afraid you misunderstood me."

"What do you mean?" asked the little blonde.

"From what you have explained to me, in Kanka, both ki and magical energy come out separate and then mix. My sensors inform me that in this young man's case, both the ki and the magical energy came out together, as if they were already mixed from the beginning." explained the green haired girl.

Evangeline was shocked. This was unprecedented, to mix both ki and magical energy from within one's own body was unheard of.

'_How is this possible? With power like that, they could all be killed in a matter of seconds if he really wante- Wait! Why hasn't he killed anyone? He's had plenty of chances. Is he just toying with them before he kills them, or is he...? That's it! I better let that annoying old man know about this.'_

"Chachamaru, I need you to go deliver a message to the dean for me." announced Evangeline.

"But Master, what about the boy, I thought you wanted me to subdu-"

"I know what I said Chachamaru, but the plans have changed. There are more important things that need to be done. Now listen up!" ordered Evangeline.

"Hai. Sorry for questioning you Master." apologized Chachamaru.

Evangeline just nodded. "I need you to tell that old fool that this boy is not a threat. He seems to not be able to understand us, but from what I've heard, he doesn't know any language I recognize. Hopefully the old man will be able to help. Now, drop me off on that roof over there and go."

Chachamaru bowed to her master and did as she said. Evangeline watched as Chachamaru flew off to deliver her message before turning back to the fight that was starting to pick up again.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Naruto was admiring his work, thanking his Jiji for giving him such powerful jutsu. Mana, Takahata and the rest of the mage teachers, on the other hand, were speechless.

'_He took out half of our staff and students in under a minute, with little effort. He truly is a monster.' _thought Toko gripping her sword tightly. _'We have to restrain him quickly, before he does anymore damage!'_

"Takahata, we need to-"

"I know Toko, but we're going to have to formulate a plan. No more rushing in without plan, its too dangerous. Just look at him." Everyone did as Takamichi said. They saw him inspecting his work, with a look of awe on his face.

"He may look like he's ignoring us, but I guarantee you he's not. Someone of his caliber doesn't get that strong by ignoring his opponents. Even the fact that he's half naked doesn't seem to bother him." Takahata said getting nods from those around him. "But that doesn't mean he's unbeatable, we're just going to have to avoid those weird spells of his and overwhelm him with our numbers."

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Naruto was currently thinking of the possible combinations he could perform with the jutsu he now possessed. But, his planning was short lived as he felt the rest of his opponents begin to move.

'_Looks like they're finally ready.'_

Naruto turned to face his opponents, but was immediately forced to dodge as the girl with those weird metal objects fired a smaller metal object at him. He narrowed his eyes as the girl landed next to the victims of his Doton jutsu; checking to make sure they were ok. As she was checking them, a man with the same skin tone and weapons as her, landed beside her in a defensive stance, aiming his weapons at him(Naruto).

'_I knew those weapons weren't just for show, they seem to be launchers of some kind. I'll have to keep an eye on them.'_

Naruto took a stance while facing the rest of the staff, most of which were flying.

'_Hm, looks like the Tsuchikage-Jiji isn't the only who can fly. But how do I get to them? They've seen my jutsu so they'll be sure to dodge. Wait, this is perfect, this will give me an opportunity to test the Hiraishin. Well, here goes nothing.'_

And with that last thought, the fight was started anew.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Naruto drew his arm getting ready to throw his kunai. He looked for the biggest cluster of opponents(who were floating) and launched his kunai. The group of three teachers and two students were quick to dodge the kunai, letting it sail past them. The moment Naruto had let go of his kunai, Toko sped towards him. As she swung her sword, there was a yellow flash and the boy was no longer there.

Everyone was surprised at his disappearance, but there were several grunts of pain that caught the remaining teachers' attention. Turning towards the sky, they saw the bodies of their allies dropping towards the ground, along with their missing opponent.

'_HOW DID HE GET BEHIND US WITHOUT OUR NOTICING! And what was that yellow flash? I've never seen spells like these before.' _thought Takahata with a clenched fist.

'_Even with our superior numbers this is starting to look bad for us. I can't afford to hold back anymore. But we're going to have to get the injured out of here, I don't want any collateral damage.'_

"Akashi, can yo-"

"Don't worry Takamichi, I'll take care of them. Just make sure you give that exhibitionist what he deserves." interrupted Akashi.

With that being said, Takahata launched himself towards the falling crowd along with Akashi.

While Akashi was busy catching the falling teachers, Takahata went straight for Naruto. He threw a right hook at the falling teenager, who blocked and threw his own punch. Takahata just barely dodged the punch before attempting a kick. Naruto caught the leg and pulled Takahata in close, punching towards his stomach. The teacher quickly brought both his arms in a cross guard in front of his body, blocking the blow; much to his horror however, the punch packed a lot of power. Enough to almost make his arms go numb.

'_Incredible! His strength is truly monstrous. But if this is all the speed he has then I have him beat.' _thought Takahata.

The two warriors clashed as they fell towards the ground. Takahata threw a right only for Naruto to catch it and return fire with a kick. Takahata proceeded to punch the kick with his left and swiftly lash out with his right again. Naruto leaned his head slightly to his left, dodging the punch by millimeters before countering with a right of his own.

To most of those watching, it was nothing but a blur. Arms and legs were thrown, blocked, and/or dodged with such grace that those watching forgot that they were suppose to be helping their fellow teacher. But as the fight progressed, it became evident that Takahata was slowly being overwhelmed. Naruto's speed was increasing as the fight dragged on, allowing him to land blows in certain areas where Takamichi was too slow to bring his guard back after throwing a punch. The only saving grace was that Naruto had not used his kunai, which was firmly held in his left hand.

At the tail end of the fight, only a handful of the remaining teachers could actually follow the action; and even they had to strain themselves to keep up with the two combatants speeds. What had lasted only 7 seconds seemed like an eternity to those capable of following the fight. But, Toko quickly snapped out of her awe, growing concerned for her colleagues safety.

'_This can't go on much longer; I thought Takahata would be able to handle himself, but he's actually losing ground to that _teenager. _I'm going to have to lend him a hand.' _thought Toko.

She looked to her left, signaling Kataragi. The sunglasses wearing teacher seemed to have come to the same conclusion because he gave her a nod of understanding. The moment Takahata and the blonde were mere feet off the ground, Kataragi bit down on something in his mouth. A clicking noise was heard, and the moment the blonde touch the earth, Kataragi launched a powerful gust of wind at the their teenage opponent that hit him in his side, pushing him towards Kuzunoha. Toko had her blade ready to impale him, and did.

For a brief moment, all those gathered felt a sense of relief wash over them. But the feeling quickly subsided when the blondes half naked body burst into smoke and revealed a log in its place. Everyone felt a spike of magical energy coming from the World Tree. They turned to find their teenage opponent standing on one of the branches, going through more of those weird hand signs.

Realizing what this meant, Takamichi flew towards the blonde. However, the blonde surprised everyone once again. Instead of jumping away, or at the very least stopping his hand sings to block the incoming attack, he leaned back. He leaned so far back everyone was sure he would fall off; but much to their shock, he stayed stuck to the tree and just swung himself to a position underneath the branch. With his new position, and with his hand signs done, he unleashed another attack.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)" shouted Naruto. A large stream of fire was released from his mouth and was aimed right at Kataragi. Said teacher was quick to jump over the jet of fire, but regretted his decision when he discovered the blonde teenager flying right at him. There was nothing he could do as he was punched square in his jaw, effectively knocking him out. But he was awake long enough to see a smile on the young man's face. Not a condescending smile, but one of pure enjoyment.

'_Is he having fun?' _was Kataragi's last thought before his world went dark.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Naruto didn't have any time to enjoy his victory over Sunglasses. The moment the fired died the female teacher was upon him. He had to admit, she was quite skilled, but nowhere near the level of Bee. He was weaving in and out of her sword strikes, which were becoming increasingly easier to dodge as her frustration at being unable to land a single hit grew.

"Damn it hold still!" she yelled. Her swings were becoming wider and more hectic.

As Toko lifted her sword above her head, preparing to bring her blade down on his head, her eyes went wide. She had just left herself wide open for a counter attack, and her opponent knew it. She saw him move his left hand, which was still holding his kunai, towards her head. _'I this the end?'_

Fortunately for her, Takahata picked this moment to rejoin the fight. He pushed her out of the way and caught Naruto's hand. He kicked Naruto in the gut and away from him and Toko. As soon as Naruto was clear of them, Mana and Gandolfini began firing at him.

"Thank you Takahata, if it wasn't for you I surely would of been done for."

"I don't think so Toko. Look at his blade, he's holding it in a reverse grip. And if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure he was aiming for your temple. Plus from what Akashi, Mana, and Gandolfini have told me, none of the other teachers and students are dead, just unconscious." said Takahata.

"You think he's toying with us?" asked Kuzunoha, feeling her anger skyrocket.

"No, he's simply just not killing us. He's had more then enough chances, and I doubt he didn't notice them. And then there's his magic." explained Takahata.

"What about his magic?" inquired Toko, feeling some of her anger lessen at her colleagues explanation. "Is there something special about it?"

"Yes, it reminds me of my Kan-"

"HENTAI!"

Both teachers spun around to find their opponent still being fired at; except now it was only Mana doing the shooting and she had a deep blush on her face.

"Lets go Toko! I don't know what happened, but we have to stop Mana from killing him if we want any answers; which will be hard to get if he's full of holes." ordered Takahata. Toko just nodded, agreeing with her fellow teacher.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

_~During the conversation~_

Naruto was currently running for his life, and it was all Glasses' fault. He was _this_ close to knocking out that scary nee-chan with the sword when he interrupted and ruined everything. And now here he was, blocking and dodging those small metal objects, that he had no doubt could really hurt him. He knew where they were coming from but didn't have enough experience and time to launch any jutsu while on the move. He also didn't want to use Hiraishin and throw his kunai for fear of having it knocked off course. While he looked cool and focused on the outside, on the inside, his mind was a whirlwind of activity.

'_Damn it damn it damn it! How the hell am I suppose to get in close? Come on, think Naruto, think! Use some of Jiji's wisdom.'_

His eyes darted around, trying to formulate a plan. He was becoming desperate when he spotted the World Tree directly to the left of his two newest opponents. A plan quickly formulated in his head. _'That'll work!'_

Naruto immediately did a 90degree turn and ran straight for the foot of the tree. Upon reaching the tree, he ran a good 10 feet straight up the trunk before crouching and pushing off. As he went sailing off the tree, he flew over Mana and Gandolfini where he proceeded to throw his kunai. Both gunmen, who didn't stop shooting, merely separated, allowing the kunai to land between them. There was once again a yellow flash and and just like last time, the blonde disappeared.

Since both gunmen were looking towards the sky, neither realized the person they were looking for was standing between them. However, seeing as how Gandolfini was a few inches taller than Naruto, he didn't notice the head of blonde hair standing next to him; but Mana did, yet it was too late. Before she could raise her gun or alert her sensei, the blonde mule kicked her sensei and sent twin palms to her chest. Both were sent rolling; Mana out towards the open while Gandolfini went towards the tree, crashing into it with his back.

Naruto on the other hand, was rooted to where he was standing, staring at his hands. _'Kami, what did I do that for?'_ thought Naruto with anime tears running down his cheeks. _'Maybe if I'm lucky she won't notice.' _Naruto was so engrossed with staring at his hands, he didn't notice Mana getting back on her feet. Mana was grunting from the pain racking her body, swearing that if she made it through this she would increase her training regimen. When she finally made it to her feet, she found her attacker staring at his hands. Wondering what was wrong with him, it wasn't until her body registered the pain on her chest from where he hit her that she realized what happened.

Mana was unable to keep the blush from spreading on her face, nor stop her body from shaking due to the anger she was feeling. Finally, her anger and embarrassment boiled over; clenching her fist and gripping her gun so tightly the metal was protesting under the pressure, she yelled, "HENTAI!"

That was Naruto's only warning before he was forced to dodge another hail of bullets. He knew he had messed up...and bad. He was almost inclined to just stand there and let the bullets hit him, like he would have let Sakura hit him; but the fact of the matter was, Naruto had seen those same bullets pierce the earth and the tree like they were paper. _'I most Definitely cannot let those things hit me.'_

As the bullet hailstorm continued, Naruto was forced to activate his Sharingan to read the direction the bullets were coming from. It was taking every bit of agility and athleticism that Naruto had to dodge the bullets; he was twisting, turning, cart-wheeling and everything in between to keep from being hit. After having had enough, Naruto performed a shunshin took cover. As soon as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, Takamichi and Toko reached Mana.

"Mana-kun, please calm down. I don't know what happened, but we need him alive to ask him a few questions." pleaded Takahata.

Mana huffed in annoyance before facing her teacher, "Fine Takahata-sensei, but he will pay for what he did to me!" said the disgruntled mercenary.

"Thank you Mana-kun, I really appreciate it." said Takamichi with a smile on his face. "Now, where did he go?"

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

Once Naruto got away from the beauty he had managed to upset, he decided to hide behind the trunk of the World Tree. As he was contemplating how long it would take her to release her anger, he noticed that there were no more shots being fired. He cautiously stuck his head out from behind the tree and noticed the two adults and the young woman looking around for something; then it dawned on him.

'_They're looking for me! But why, can they not sense me? Hm, I could take them all out right now; but seeing since that nee-chan has her katana sheathed, and that pretty girl has her weapons put away, I'm guessing they're done fighting for today. Well, here goes nothing.'_

Naruto slowly walked out from behind the tree. The kunai was hanging on his pinky from the hole at the end of the handle, his palms were facing the sky signifying that he had no intention of using it. After walking half way to the gathered teachers and student, he suddenly spun the kunai into his palm, once again holding it in a reverse grip_, _before taking a defensive stance. Toko and Mana were about to draw their own weapons when they noticed he wasn't facing them. The three of them turned to where he was looking.

"Ho ho ho, you are quite good aren't you?" said the headmaster as he stepped out into the open from behind the tree. "Not even Takamichi sensed me," said the headmaster with a slight chuckle. "But what's really amazing, is the fact that I just got here."

Takahata was stunned to say the least, because he really hadn't sensed the dean. _'To think he actually sensed the Headmaster before I did. And if what the Headmaster is saying is true, he sensed him the MOMENT he arrived, incredible. Just who is this young man?'_

Naruto on the other hand was having COMPLETELY different thoughts. _'Those eyebrows, holy crap, they're bigger than bushy brows AND super brushy brow-sensei's. COMBINED! Just what kind of world did I land in?'_

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed his former opponents and the new arrival conversing. He wanted to listen on what they were saying but couldn't. _'Damn it! Why can't I understand them!'_

"Ho ho, so this young man defeated all of you, without killing anyone? Truly fascinating. Tell me Takamichi, can he still not understand us?" questioned the dean.

"As far as I know headmaster. But, how did you know about that?" replied the glasses wearing teacher.

"Ho ho, a littler birdie told me." answered the headmaster. _'And considering she's been around the last 500 years, for her to not know a specific language is unusual. That can only mean he's speaking a tongue not of this world...or dimension.' _thought the headmaster.

"But fear not, I did not come empty handed. I have a spell that should allows to communicate with him."

The dean took a step towards the blonde, who tensed slightly when he did. The dean simply looked him in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile, which seemed to comfort Naruto. As the dean stood in front of him, he began chanting a spell that no one, not even Takahata, recognized. Once done, the deans hand started glowing.

'_This is kind of like what happened with my parents, when they were giving me my presents' _thought Naruto. _'I wonder what he's going to give me.'_

As the headmaster moved his hand closer took the blondes face, Takahata, Kuzunoha and Mana were surprised to see the young man didn't look scared. In fact, he had what seemed to be a look of recognition, which surprised them. As the dean placed his hand on Naruto's head, the bright light seeped in to him. Naruto was expecting something to happen, like when his loved ones gave him his gifts; with them he felt a slight pain and when it cleared he seemed to know something he hadn't before. But not this time. He didn't feel any weird sensation or know anything new.

"...maybe he messed up." Naruto whispered to himself. If he would of been paying attention, he would of noticed the look of surprise on the people before.

"W-W-What did you say?" asked swords-woman.

"Hmm, I just said that maybe mess-Wait! You can understand me?" asked a very surprised Naruto. "Why didn't you say anything before! We could of avoided this whole mess!"

"That's because they couldn't understand you before." said the dean with the ever present smile on his face. "The spell I cast before-"

"Spell? What's a spell?" interrupted Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto a little self conscious of the way everyone was looking at him.

"Young man, do you know what magic is?" asked Takahata before the teenager was bombarded with questions from Toko and Mana.

"Magic? No never heard of it." he replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Ho ho ho, it seems that you and me have a lot to talk about then." said the headmaster. "Takamichi, Toko, Mana, Akashi!" said the dean yelling the last name, "Can you all please make sure the staff and students receive medical attention."

A chorused, "Hai!" was his answer. As the remaining teachers and student went about getting everyone to the infirmary, the dean grabbed a hold of Naruto and dragged him along.

"Now then young man, lets head to my office. By the way, my name is Konoe Konoemon; and what shall I call you?"

Naruto smiled brightly at the dean before answering.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

**xxX Chapter End Xxx**

**Alright everyone, so how was the fight scene? Not too bad if I do say so myself. Now, before you all go, I have a favor to ask. Can you please send me a list of fics similar to KingKakashi's, "Do I Have a Purpose Anymore". Or Dansama92's, "Naruto: Starting Anew". The premise is pretty much the same for both stories, Naruto gets fucked over by the ones he loves and leaves the village, then the ones that fucked him over decide they want him back and go after him. So if you could please do that, I would really appreciate it.**

**P.S: If my pairings aren't to your liking, you guys can also read pokemaster12's, "Negima: Kage Mage" or ruto-kun-nata-chan's, "Mahora's Kiiroi Arashi", which are both really good stories.**

**Alright everyone, until next time, Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know its been a long time, so I won't take up any of your time, so with that, here is the new chapter of Mahora's Maelstrom.**

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima.

As Naruto and the Headmaster walked down one of the many roads found on the grounds of Mahora Academy, Naruto couldn't help but be in awe of the massive size of the place. But who could blame him? He couldn't even compare it to villages in the Elemental Nations. It was more along the size of one of the actual nations, give or take a couple hundred miles.

'_What is this place? Its huge, almost as big as Hi no Kuni!' _thought Naruto, whose head was swiveling from left to right at speeds that had the Headmaster wondering when his neck would give out and let his head fall from his shoulders. In the Headmaster's opinion, it was quite a sight to behold; seeing a teenager, with the power to best most of his staff(all at once), acting like a 10 year old. Take away the whisker like marks on his cheeks, change his hair and eye color, and you have another Nagi.

"Uzumaki-san, would yo-" was as far as the Dean got.

"Just Naruto." interrupted the young blonde. "I'm not big on formalities." He didn't want to be rude to the old man by interrupting him, but he had to make this clear before they went any further.

"Ho ho! Very well, that's fine by me...Naruto-san?" replied the headmaster to the young man's request.

"Just Naruto; but if you must add a suffix, '-kun' is fine by me." The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at this. "Ho ho ho! As you wish Naruto-kun. I must admit though, I find it strange for you to allow someone of the same sex to call you by such an endearing term. I hope you don't bat for the other team. I know of at least one young lady that would be displeased to hear that."

Back at the World Tree, Mana sneezed.

"What! NO! Why would you even-! Ugh, never mind." yelled Naruto while raising his arms in an exasperated manner. "Its just that I'm used to it by now. Back home, a few friends, and some that weren't," said Naruto thinking of Orochimaru and Kabuto while shivering, "called me as such, so I honestly have no problem with it." finished Naruto while shrugging his shoulders while having his eyes closed.

"I see." said the headmaster suppressing a small chuckle at the teenagers earlier outburst. "I was just wondering. Now, as I was saying, would you like some clothes? Its pretty chilly out tonight."

It was now that it finally dawned on Naruto that the only thing keeping him from being completely naked were a pair of boxers that had seen better days. _'Damn, that girl really came close to hitting me with those?...whatever they were.'_

"Sure old man, I'd like some clothes. Anything with some orange if it all possible." answered Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, all I have is suits, none of which are orange. I have black or white, which would you like?"

Naruto pouted at not getting his desired color before answering. "Black."

The Dean nodded before casting a small incantation that made a suit appear out of thin air.

'_Woah! That was awesome! I've never seen any jutsu like that before.'_ thought Naruto, completely forgetting that Kami told him this world used magic and not chakra. Hey, just cause he gained the Saindaime's wisdom doesn't mean it will change Naruto from being an airhead over night. He quickly took the suit and put it on, finding that it fit him perfectly. Putting his kunai(which he had been holding on to this whole time), in one of his pockets, he turned to the Headmaster.

"Thanks old man, I really appreciate it. So how much further?"

"Not much." said the Headmaster while chuckling at Naruto's lack of respect. It sure was a change of pace. One that he found enjoyable.

'_Ho ho! I can tell having him around is going to be quite entertaining!' _thought the Dean with a small smile on his face. _'Maybe I can even set him up with Konoka? It would surely set my mind at ease, knowing someone like him is protecting her.' _thought the elder Konoe, half joking. For indeed, it would be a load off of his mind, knowing his beloved granddaughter was in the hands of a young man that was capable of protecting her from harm. But those were thoughts best saved for another time, because right now, he was not completely sure he could trust this young man.

Yes, he had not killed any of his staff. Yes, he seemed trustworthy. But it could all also be a ploy for them to drop their guard; because just like how he seemed trustworthy and hadn't killed anybody, the fact that they didn't know anything about him, or his intentions, also held true. _'He could be trying to get information on something. Or someone?'_

As the Headmaster was having these thoughts, Naruto was aware that there was a slight tension building between them. He also noticed something else.

"You don't trust me, do you old man?" asked Naruto without turning to face the Headmaster. Konoemon was caught off guard by the sudden question, but answered none the less. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really. But to someone like me, its easy to pick up on such things." replied Naruto in a somber tone and a far away look. A complete one-eighty from his exuberant attitude not a minute ago. "What do you mean someone like you?" asked the Dean, intrigued by his sudden change in emotion. "That doesn't matter. Now please, answer the question."

The Headmaster took a moment to collect his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he answered, "No Naruto, I don't trust you." said the Headmaster, dropping the suffix from Naruto's name. "Not completely anyways, but can you blame me? You showed up out of nowhere and defeated three-fourths of my staff. Albeit, you didn't kill any of them, but that was just one step forward after having taken five steps back. I'm sorry if this offends-"

"Eh, ehehe, ahaHAHA!" Naruto's laughter interrupted the old man. "Don't worry, I'm not offended. As a matter of fact, you just earned my respect, for whatever that's worth." said Naruto with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

Now, the Dean was not a dumb person by any definition of the word; far from it actually. He was a dean for Kami's sake! He's meant to be an intelligent person, but what Naruto just said completely dumbfounded him. " Not that I'm complaining or anything Naruto, but why are you not offended?" And he meant that, he was really, REALLY happy he hadn't offended someone as strong as Naruto; the last thing he wanted was a fight to break out. He wasn't sure he could defeat Naruto without suffering some sort of serious(possibly fatal) injury, if he could even defeat him at all.

However, he was not expecting the reply given to him.

"Because I'd be disappointed if you actually did trust me." answered Naruto, the smile never leaving his face.

"Elaborate please." the Dean responded immediately.

"sigh Its because, and correct me if I'm mistaken, you're the leader of this place, right?" At this, the Headmaster nodded, wondering where the blonde powerhouse was going with this. "And as such, it is your duty to protect your subordinates. Therefore, it is also your job to be weary of anyone who enters your territory. In my case especially, considering how I got here."

The Headmaster could not help but nod, seeing no fault in his logic so far(although he did wonder about Naruto's choice in words). He did however, have to fight down the urge to question the blonde on how he had arrived. Figuring he'd get around to asking him later, he let Naruto continue.

"Any good leader would be suspicious about someone they didn't know in their territory, regardless of how the person seems. I've known people who look like they couldn't possibly pose any sort of threat, only to discover they were incredible people capable of many great things, or in some cases, evil things." said Naruto, finding himself once again thinking of Orochimaru's apprentice, as well as Rock Lee. "So if you did trust me right away, it would be a failure on your part as leader. Don't get me wrong, I'm not insinuating I'm here to do some damage or that you shouldn't trust me. I'm just stating that as a leader, you made the right call. As for gaining my respect: from what I can tell, all of your subordinates seem to respect you, which is no small feat. Add on to that the fact that it was my dream to be leader of my village, and well...I'll let you do the math."

The Dean was left speechless. He, Konoe Konoemon, chief of the Kanto Magic Association, Headmaster of Mahora Academy!...was left speechless. Yes, he was relieved that Naruto was sensible enough to not take offense to his earlier statement. But he was in no way prepared to have this _teenager_ give such a wise and well thought out answer to such a simple question.

'_Uzumaki Naruto. You become more intriguing by the minute.'_ thought the Dean before snapping back to the real world. "Ho! Good answer Naruto. And I hope it pleases you to know that, even if just a little, you have gained some of my trust. But you have gaine-no, you have EARNED my respect." said the Headmaster with a smile.

"Thanks old man, I'm happy to hear it!" replied Naruto.

"Ho ho! Your welcome Naruto-kun." said the Headmaster, accepting Naruto's thanks. "Now come on, we're almost there. Let's get inside and I can explain to you what magic is while we wait for the others to arrive." As the Dean lead Naruto into the building, he didn't notice when Naruto threw and lodged his kunai in the side of the building.

'_Can't be too careful, I may be walking into an ambush.'_ were Naruto's last thoughts before heading after the Headmaster.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

At the World Tree

While Naruto and the Headmaster were having their conversation; Mana, Takahata, and Toko were having one of their own.

"I can't believe he was that strong." spoke the currently smoking Takahata, more to himself than anybody else, although he was still heard. He and his two female companions had managed to wake up all the teachers and students that were knocked unconscious and sent them on their way. Those that needed medical attention were escorted to Shizuna's office by Akashi. They were currently heading towards the Dean's office to try and find out more about this mysterious, and powerful, intruder.

"Yes he is, stronger than me at least. But I'm sure that if weren't for the fact that you had to hold back your power or risk hurting those that were unconscious, you could have beaten him. Right sensei?" asked Mana, giving a sideways glance to Takahata. She hated to admit it, but that blonde had shown her a level of power she thought was only attainable by the likes of Nagi Springfield or Jack Rakan, back when they were first making a name for themselves. She never would have guessed there was a boy around her age that could reach that level. _'But how! How did he get so strong? Or is that I am just really that weak?'_

"Don't fool yourself Tatsumiya-san," said Toko, pulling Mana from her thoughts. "Takahata-san was giving it his all." she continued, shocking the young mercenary. Mana whipped around to look at her former homeroom teacher, not believing what she was hearing. Takahata could only nod, a defeated look on his face. "No way..." whispered Mana.

"I hate to admit it, but if that fight would have gone on any longer; if Toko-san and Kataragi-san hadn't interrupted, it would have been only a matter of seconds before he overpowered me. sigh He truly is a frightening individual."

Mana was speechless. Her sensei, the man she acknowledged as one of the most powerful men on this earth, had just confirmed that a mere teenager had soundly beaten him.

"But sensei, I thought you were as strong as Nagi-san? You said so yourself!" yelled Mana, trying to comprehend how all this was possible.

"If you remember correctly Mana-kun, you'll remember that I said I am currently as strong as Nagi was _during_ the war. That young man was at least as strong, if not stronger than Nagi was _after_ the war ended. Also, I feel like he was holding something back; almost as if though he had more power. _That_, is what really concerns me!" said Takamichi. It was said with such conviction that it left no doubt in the others minds that what he was saying was true.

Mana was silent for a moment, clenching her hands as they walked towards the Headmaster's office. It was after several seconds that Toko decided to add her own observations. "He was also toying with us. It was clear to me that he has some experience in battle. He could have easily taken a hostage but didn't. Also, the tactics he displayed were brilliant, although very foolish as well."

"What do you mean Toko-sensei?" asked Mana.

Even though it didn't seem like it, Takahata was also paying attention. He knew he was stronger than Toko, even if he didn't brag about it. But he also knew that she was a better tactician than he was; which was one of the reasons he always found it difficult beating her in their spars.

"Think about when he was facing you and Gandolfini." Replied Toko, deciding to use the girls own experience with the blonde as an example. "As you were both firing at him, he ran up the World Tree's trunk then jumped off to get a clear shot at you both while also evading your bullets. This shows he has the capability to come up with good tactics as well as the ability to think in the heat of battle. How many people do you know that could be put into that situation and stay calm enough to come up with a good counter to their predicament."

This made both Mana and Takahata think. She made valid reasons; anyone else, including Mana herself, would have been too busy dodging the bullets of not one, but _two_ gunmen to try and come up any ideas.

"Plus there was his scar as well." continued Toko.

At this Mana looked surprised. However, Takahata spoke before she could voice her question.

"So you saw it as well?"

"Of course. It was hard to see it from a distance, especially in the dark, but once you're up close its pretty difficult to miss." answered Toko. "A scar like that is not something one would find on an ordinary person. He has to have at least seen some battle to get that scar. What concerns me the most, is the fact that it looked old, too old for someone of his age to have. At most, that _boy_ looked to be 18 years old; meaning he got that scar when he was at least 11, maybe 12. That fact alone-"

At this point, Mana was tired of being left in the dark. "What scar?" she asked, a little bit of the annoyance she felt from being ignored bleeding into her voice.

The two teachers were perplexed by the sudden tone of her voice but answered all the same. "The one on his chest right next to his heart. It was the size of a fist." answered Takamichi. He started rubbing his chin, as if recalling something. "And if I'm not mistaken, he had a matching one on his back. I'm pretty sure I don't have to tell you what that means." he said finished in a serious tone.

Mana was both shocked and appalled. _'That means that whatever caused it went clean through. And they said it was right next to his heart. How is he still alive?'_

"Precisely," said Toko. "I have no doubt that had he wanted to, he would have, and _could_ have, killed us all." said Toko. As she finished her statement, the three withdrew into their own thoughts, each one thinking the same thing, _'He's a monster.'_

They had no idea how right, _and_ _wrong_, they were.

After a few more minutes of walking, the trio finally came upon the building that led to the Headmaster's office. "Alright, lets head inside and see if Konoe-sama has been able to get any answers out of him." The two females nodded and followed their male companion inside, neither noticing the familiar looking kunai embedded right above them.

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

In The Dean's Office

"Wait. So your telling me that this stuff called magic, or as some call it, mana, is what is primarily used for fighting around here?" asked a somewhat confused Naruto. During his conversation with the Headmaster, he had explained the principles of chakra in exchange for finding out about the world he was currently in. And he's gotta say, he had never been so thankful to his beloved Jiji in his life. Why? Simple. If it weren't for the Sandaime giving him his wisdom, i.e. giving him the ability to understand and comprehend things better, the Dean would have lost Naruto from the get go. _Especially_ when started going into things like school and technology. Naruto could not understand why people could be so barbaric as to force children to go to school for not only six days a week; but they have to do it for at _least_ twelve years. IT WAS INHUMANE!

Now they had finally gotten to the secret world of magic.

"That's right Naruto-kun. Although its not the only thing used; some people of this world use something called ki." replied the Dean, further adding to Naruto's growing headache. "Ki is a power derived from ones physical energy. While mana is a power derived from ones spiritual energy. In a way its similar to your chakra."

"Yea, I guess you're right. But if you guys can do all these things, why not just mix the two together? It would make things so much easier, and more powerful. Hell, why don't you guys just reveal all this to the world for that matter!" questioned Naruto.

"sighNaruto-kun, things aren't that simple."

"Why not? Imagine all the good you could do if you didn't have to hide your magic from everyone." questioned Naruto.

"Let me put it in a way you could understand. From my understanding of what you've told me, your world's people lived with this...chakra, ever since they could remember, correct?" Naruto nodded his head, signaling the Dean to continue. "Not to mention your worlds population was smaller than ours." Again, Naruto just nodded.

"Now, imagine if the people from my world found out about magic; something they believed was pure fantasy since the days of their childhood. What do you think their reaction would be?"

"Mass panic, chaos, anger. Hatred." answered Naruto, once again with that sad far away look. The Dean was surprised with his intuition. However, he was also surprised by the teens sudden mood change.

'_He has that look again. Something happened to him, but what?' _pondered the Dean.

"Precisely. So I'm sure you can understand why it is very important that no one finds out about the magical world."

Naruto, for what seemed like the hundredth time, nodded his head.

"I know what you mean old man. Its like someone once told me, humans as individuals are capable of great things; but _people_, in a crowd, as a group, are blind to reason." The Headmaster couldn't help agree with the blonde. But that look in his eyes was still there, disturbing the elder for reasons unknown.

Yet, before the conversation could continue any further, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." called out the Headmaster.

Soon after the door swung open revealing Mana, Toko, and Takahata.

"Good evening Headmaster, I hope we're not intruding." said Takahata as he and his companions entered the office.

"Ho ho, not at all Takamichi, as a matter of fact, I was waiting for you. Though I wasn't expecting Mana-san and Toko-san to come along." said the Headmaster with his ever present smile.

"Forgive us Headmaster, we were just curious is all. We will leave at once." Toko said immediately.

"Ho ho ho, its quite alright Toko-san, I was just surprised. There's no need for either of you to leave."

Toko simply bowed, showing her appreciation. The Dean accepted the thanks before turning to face Naruto once again.

"Naruto-kun," said the Dean, causing those in the room to raise their eyebrows at the suffix used, "these two are my employees. The man in the white suit is-"

"I know who they are." interrupted Naruto, surprising everyone in the room with the fact that he knew the two teachers.

"How do you know them Naruto-kun?" questioned the Headmaster, all mirth lost from his voice. _'Maybe he really is a spy. Takamichi I can understand him knowing, he is quite famous. But Toko is-'_

"Of course I know who they are, I fought them earlier. He's Glasses, and she's the scary onee-chan with the sword, right?" answered Naruto.

Everyone in the office sweat dropped at his nicknames for them.

"Ho ho ho, is that what you call them Naruto-kun?" asked the Dean, with some of the playfulness he is known for returning to his voice. "Well, as amusing as those nicknames are, those aren't their actual names. He is Takahata Takamichi, and she is Kuzunoha Toko." corrected the Headmaster.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, haha, I knew that."

"Ho ho, I'm sure you did Naruto-kun." responded the Headmaster. "And lastly, this is one of this Academy's many students, Tatsumiya Mana." Mana sent a glare Naruto's way while Naruto simply blushed.

'_Ho ho ho, what's this? It seems something has already happened between these two.'_

"Um, Tatsumiya-san, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I never meant for that to happen." Naruto apologized, trying to save himself the beating that he was sure was coming.

However, he was surprised when Mana simply hmph'ed, and turned away from him. "Save your apologies. I don't gain anything from them."

Those in the office who knew Mana were shocked by her attitude. They had never seen her act so indifferent towards someone without good reason. Sure, she would act that way towards clients she didn't know; but that was only because she tried to not let any emotions cloud her judgment when on the job. Knowing all these things about her made them silently ask themselves:

'_What the hell did he do to her?'_

Naruto on the other hand was experiencing a multitude of different emotions. He was relieved because she didn't hit him; surprised at her indifference towards the whole situation; and slightly disappointed that he was unable to get her to forgive him.

"Listen Tatsumiya-san," started Naruto, trying to be as respectful as possible, "I know a simple apology won't be enough to make up for what I did; but I promise you, if there's anything, anything at all that I can do to have you forgive me, please don't be afraid to ask. Ok?"

"Fine, then pay me a thousand American dollars." quickly replied Mana. Again the adults in the room sweat dropped, this time at Mana's antics. However Naruto was simply looking at her in a confused manner.

"Pay you? In 'American' dollars? Is that some form of currency?"

"Yes you blonde idiot, now pay me. Or do you not have the money?" snapped Mana.

"I actually have no money. The only thing I have is this suit, and even this is borrowed, compliments of the old man." responded Naruto.

"Fine, in that case you'll owe me a favor, and you better not forget because I'll be sure to collect." said Mana.

"Hai hai, that I can do." Naruto said with a smile that made Mana blush slightly; almost causing her to collect on that favor that _very night._

"Ho ho, great. Now that we have that out of the way, do you two mind explaining to the rest of us what it is that caused all of these...negotiations." inquired the Headmaster. And once again, both Naruto and Mana blushed.

"Don't worry about it old man. Can we just get on to what you wanted to ask me now that everyone's here." pleaded Naruto.

The Headmaster agreed, although hesitantly. He found it very amusing how easy it was to fluster one of the strongest people he'd ever met.

"Ho, very well then." Agreed the Headmaster. "Now, Naruto, what I, and I'm sure the rest, would like to know is, how did you get here? As well as what that powerful energy was that you used to get here." The other occupants in the room nodded, also wishing to know the answers to those questions.

Naruto's shoulders dropped a little, "sigh You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Humor us Naruto-kun." said the Headmaster.

"I came from the heavens, and that power was Kami-sama's spell that she, _cast_, on me to get me here." answered Naruto.

The room was silent. It was so silent, everyone could here the crickets outside. AND THEY WERE ON THE THIRD FLOOR OF THE BUILDING!

"You can't be serious." said Toko, seeing as she was the first to get her senses back. "You honestly expect us to believe that _KAMI_ sent you here? From the HEAVENS? That would mean you had to have...died." replied Toko, finishing in a whisper.

"Believe what you will, but I'm not lying. As for me dieing, well, yea, I kinda did."

"What do you mean, 'kinda' ?" asked Takahata.

"Ok, I _Did_ die. But Kami told me she was willing to give me another chance at life, just not in my own world."

At this point, the staff and student of Mahora Academy had quite a few things to process.

'_Kami is a she? And what does he mean he's from a different world? Is he from the old country? And just why did Kami see fit to grace him with another chance at life?'_

"Hm, Naruto-kun, if you don't mind my asking, _why_ did Kami give _you_ a second chance?" asked the Headmaster.

"Oh! She said I was suppose to help some hero that was gonna have his hands full. Speaking of which, she never told me his name...or what he looked like." said Naruto, cupping his chin in one hand and holding his elbow with the other. "But I guess I'll find him eventually!" finished Naruto with a smile, his exuberance coming back full force.

The others in the room knew of only one person that fit the description of who he was looking for. And they would be the first to admit, he definitely needed help(especially with his class). But they also wondered, could they trust him(Naruto), with helping Negi. Sure, he seemed like an alright person, yet that didn't help the fact that at the moment, he sounded like a crazy person. I mean, come on! Did he really expect them to believe that he was sent by Kami herself to help them!

"Naruto-san," spoke Takahata, missing the twitch of Naruto's eye. "we know exactly who it is you're looking for."

Naruto was ecstatic, this meant he didn't have to go around looking for this mysterious person.

"But we can't simply allow you to interact with this person." continued Takahata, causing Naruto to immediately deflate. "Especially when we know nothing about you. Please understand, you _may_ have good intentions, but you can't expect us to simply take you at your word."

Naruto, although disappointed, had to admit that they had a good point. "Yeah, I guess you're right; but its my mission to help this guy. Its the whole reason Kami sent me here! So tell me, what can I do to prove to you that I'm not some villain here to start trouble." pleaded Naruto.

Say what you will about Naruto, but no one could question his resolve when it came to completing a mission(especially when the mission came from Kami herself).

**-Mahora's Maelstrom-**

As time slowly passed by, Naruto grew more impatient with every tick of the clock's hand. His hosts' had been silently sitting in the room for the past fifteen minutes, thinking of ways for Naruto to, for lack of a better word, _prove_ himself. Of course, Naruto being Naruto was slowly losing his already short patience. It was only a matter of time before he-

"DAMN IT! Isn't there some spell you guys can cast to speed things along! Like some magical fire that will burn me if I'm lying! Kami, all this waiting is starting to drive me nuts."

...exploded.

As Naruto continued to mumble to himself about mage's and their lack of spells and creativity, an idea suddenly struck the Headmaster.

"Naruto-kun, are you serious about doing anything to prove yourself." asked the Headmaster in a serious tone that surprised Naruto, although he hid it well.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me dieing, why not." Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"Then, would you be willing to show us your past...all of it." inquired the Headmaster, causing a few eyebrows to be raised(by his subordinates), before they realized what he meant. All heads turned to Naruto; and immediately they knew something was wrong.

Although they had just met the blonde, they already had a basic idea about what kind of personality he had: childish, care free, fun loving. So when they saw his face, or more specifically, his eyes; they knew they had struck a nerve. The usual bright look he seemed to always have, was gone. It was replaced by a hard stare that looked unnatural on his face. Everyone was surprised by his sudden mood change. He didn't even look this serious while he was fighting.

"What do you mean? And what will knowing my past prove?" Naruto spoke with a coldness in his voice that sent shivers down their spines. What could he be hiding that would cause the normally goofy blonde to become unbelievably serious.

"Naruto-kun, there is a spell that will allow us to access your memories. It could help us understand what kind of man you are." retorted the Headmaster.

"Quite honestly, I feel uncomfortable talking about my past; much less showing it to someone." answered Naruto. His head was down with his hair covering his eyes. "Please, there has to be another way."

Everyone could hear the pleading in his voice. It was strange to hear such a strong individual sound so fragile; it made them want to know all the more about his past. However, none of them were willing to press the matter.

Except for one.

"Naruto-san, if you allow us to witness you memories, you can consider your debt to me cleared." spoke one Tatsumiya Mana.

The staff were surprised to see her cash in her favor where there was no monetary gain for her, but they would not voice their thoughts. This may be the only way to have the blonde open up to them.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." said Naruto without raising his head. The hollowness in his voice caused them all to feel guilty. So guilty in fact, that they almost didn't want to do it; but in the end, their curiosity won out.

"Ok Naruto-kun, here is what I need you to do."

xxX Chapter End Xxx

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, I know what some of you are thinking: A) "Great, another cliffhanger!" or B) "That's it! That was so short! You made us wait 3 FUCKING MONTHS and this is all you gave us! You are such an asshole!"**

**Well, all I have to say is: A) "Its not really a cliffhanger. I'm not going to show Naruto's past...not yet anyways." and B) "FUCK YOU YOU BUNCH OF ASSHOLES, I UPDATED, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH!"**

**Now I know I took forever to update, but to be fair, I did warn you all that I would be like this so... yeah. Anyways, I promise you that should this ever happen again, I will be sure to make up a really good excuse! Scouts honor.**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**


End file.
